


I Promised Myself

by AriaJarvis



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaJarvis/pseuds/AriaJarvis
Summary: Arthas monologueing his feelings of regard for a scared person who doesn’t really like him. Or anyone, for that matter.Slight divergence. No interpersonal interaction, just 300 words of hesitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Care and thought went into each line, which might explain why it takes me 3 years to write anything.

Out in the hallway, just behind the locked closet door, he could hear quiet sobbing.

Arthas might've just broken down the door before desperately trying to duct tape everything back together like he always did, but someone precious and delicate at stake. Rue always seemed so cold-hearted and stoic... and yet here she was, terribly, terribly frightened. He couldn’t imagine a giant man in a metal suit barging into her crying closet would make her very comfortable, and neither could he imagine she'd be willing to trust him– ever. It was more than possible she'd never trust anyone, ever.

Spending 10,000 years in demonicly-induced limbo and waking to find the world shattered probably did that to her.

Still, despite his own troubles, fear, anxiety– Arthas could easily grow very lonely. That was okay, though; he had plenty of friends and family to turn to. His father, mother, sister, Uther, Jaina, Muradin, Jarim... but as far as he knew, Rue had no one. No matter how immortal or purple she was, if she had someone, anyone to talk to, she probably wouldn’t lock herself in an overstuffed broom closet. Or, maybe it was just because talking to people had never made her feel any better.

Come to think of it, _that_ was probably why she had trust issues.

Still, she didn't have to like him, or trust him, or give anything at all. Arthas wouldn't expect that from her. All he wanted was for her to have someone to talk to. Someone to protect her when she felt small and delicate and frightened. Someone who could help her feel just a little better. Arthas promised himself that Rue wouldn't have to be lonely.

He liked to imagine that someone would do the same for him, even if Rue never would. So, he reached out and knocked on the closet door.

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, I spent so long trying to write a quality debut fic for my AO3 account, but that’s just not happening. You get OC/Canon one-shot instead. Who is Rue? I'm afraid you’ll never know.
> 
> At least, not within the next 3 years.


End file.
